Don't You Just Love Love?
by Iggyfangirlcraziness
Summary: This is an Iggy X Reader. One morning you get a rude awakening. It ends in laughs, screams and fluff!


**Hi all! I got a little bored and decided to come up with this. my other story Past Secrets and Past Figures is now up for adoption! Anyone want it? PM me! This is a Iggy X Reader. Romance, fluff... ya know... cute stuff.**

(O0o~_~o0O)

'Thump!'

Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel looked up at the roof above them from where the noise came, also, where Iggy and you were still asleep.

Usually, they would be getting the both of you up to make breakfast for everyone. More like demanding... But, lately, Iggy and you had been doing a lot and you both were really exhausted so, they had a slight change of heart and let you sleep in. Even Fang offered to cook breakfast... He wouldn't let Max in the kitchen... He got everyone else to guard the door whilst he cooked... She wasn't happy...

The rest of the Flock was about to jump up and run upstairs as soon as they heard the noise but was stopped when little Angel mumbled.

"Uh oh..." She turned back around in her chair and stuffed another forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth.

Max opened her mouth to ask what it was when they heard you're yelling from upstairs.

"IGGY! Wake up, you ass!"

There was a loud smack and then Iggy started yelling.

"OW, (F/N)? What the hell, Woman!"

"Well, if you didn't keep kicking me off of our DOUBLE bed, I wouldn't have to get so pissed!"

By now, everyone down stairs was cringing at every yell, they know how scary you can get when angered or pissed.

There was stomping and it sounded like you were coming downstairs.

Then there was the stumbling of what was Iggy coming after you're steps.

"Ouch... That would hurt..." Angel mumbled, a smirk on her face as she chuckled a little. The Flock came to the conclusion that she was looking into your mind and found the ways you were thinking of killing Iggy.

When you finally came down stairs you were dressed in a (F/C) tank top and black track pants. You're (H/C) wings with gold specks just hanging behind you. (H/L), (H/C) hair disheveled but silky looking, arms crossed, lips snarled and a nasty, scary scowl spreading across your beautiful, deep (E/C) eyes.

You looked back at the stairs you had previously descended to see Iggy fumbling down them. A smirk formed on you're lips and you got a devious glint in you're eyes.

"I hope you don't fall!" You called up to him in a sing song voice and turned your head back to the Flock who were looking at the scene unfolding in front of them, amused.

"(F/N)! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I promi-"

There were crashes and thumps and everyone flinched each time, until, he finally landed on the ground, on his back, head right next to you're feet with one last thump.

Each time you had flinched, you're eyes softened considerably and your lips formed a grimace, you're crossed arms kept their position but not as locked.

You looked down at his face that was screwed up with pain.

You crouched down next to his head and spoke softly.

"I wasn't serious, baby..." You caressed his face and he opened his sightless, mesmerising, pale blue eyes.

"Just trying to make you happy, darling..." He said cracking his usual, sarcastic grin.

"That's real sweet and all... But... Get a room!" Max yelled and you grabbed his hand, pulled him up and dragged him up the stairs into you're bedroom and kissed him deeply.

He then licked you're bottom lip, asking for entrance. You complied happily.

From then on... You took it the rest of the way.

"The thoughts! Make the thoughts stop!" You heard Angel yell and you both burst out laughing and Iggy yelled down to her.

"Then quit looking!" Which made you both fall into hysterics. And then you kept going.

Downstairs, Max turned to Fang and smacked him in the upper arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said confused.

"Why don't you do that for me?" She answered looking up at him.

Five hours later after much love and lots of sleep, down stairs everyone was watching the television.

'Thump!'

"IGGY!"

**I found that highly amusing... It was fun to write. Be sure to read and review!**


End file.
